


Let's go

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: camelot_drabble, Letters, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something Leon has to tell Percy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's go

Percival,

we’ve known each other for quite a while. It was rather enjoyable to finally meet someone I don’t have to look down to when having a conversation. It was great to not have to play on the goalie-position at footie anymore because I was the tallest. It was wonderful that there was someone who had the same hobbies. You’re the best cook I’ve ever met and hiking with you made me discover places I’d never have found on my own. 

You’ve not only become my best friend over the years, it’s…I don’t know how to live without you. My life is just so much better since you’re part of it. 

Before I realized that what I feel for you is so much more than friendship, Gwaine entered your life. From what I heard, I hoped that it was just a phase and he would be gone again soon, going on to break another bloke’s heart. I knew I would be there to pick up the pieces.

But now, I have to see that he won’t go away, that he is about to stay, that he makes you happy. So I will do what I’ve done in the past two years…be your friend. 

On your wedding day, I wish you all the happiness in the world. 

I love you.

Your friend,

Leon

 

Leon took a deep breath and blinked a tear away before he crumpled up the paper and tossed the letter into the bin. He got up, put his jacket on and adjusted his tie before he went over to the other room.

“There he is, my best man!” Percy beamed and hugged him.

“There he is,” Leon smiled. “The groom. You look fantastic. Are you ready?”

Percy nodded. “I can’t wait. Let’s go!”


End file.
